<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saying Sorry by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199678">Saying Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley'>falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Fix-it, F/M, Post Episode 3x20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The heartfelt conversation Fallon and Liam need to have. Post 3x20.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saying Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My attempt at fixing that freak show that was the finale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it safe for me to come in or are you going to yell at my face again?” Fallon was still throwing the papers in the fireplace when she heard the familiar voice behind her. The soft and calming voice that could bring her closure even during the darkest times.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied as she turned around, holding the remaining prenup behind her back in an attempt of hiding it from him. “Yeah, it’s safe,” she added.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Liam questioned. The suspicious frown on his face was enough for Fallon to know that he would find out what she was holding whether she told him or not. “Are you going to lie and send us back to the fight we had a couple of days ago about not telling each other things or are you going to trust me enough to tell me what you’re burning?”</p><p>“Burning the prenup your stupid fiancée had her lawyers draft up,” she admitted right away.</p><p>Trust had been one of the reasons to why Fallon even thought of that prenup in the first place. It had been a moment of weakness, where she allowed the anger from Liam not telling her about the whole Moldavian situation to cloud her judgment completely.</p><p>Unfortunately, Liam had already seen her screw up even worse during the time they had know each other and if she cared so much about trust, they it was time for her to be totally honest with him. Fallon had no doubt they would work it out but she still hoped another mistake from her part wouldn’t change the amazing relationship they were trying so hard to build together.</p><p>“A… <em>prenup</em>?” Liam asked, his voice low and fading as it came out of his mouth. Fallon closed her eyes the second she noticed his voice break between the two words. “Fallon…” He didn’t know what to say, what to think or even how to react to the knowledge of Fallon drafting that kind of document for him to sign just before their wedding.</p><p>“Before you get disappointed with me for what’s probably the tenth time this month, I’m <em>burning</em> it, as you can see, so you don’t have to worry about being served anytime soon,” Fallon spoke as she threw another set of papers in the fire, not even bothering to look at him.</p><p>“You may be <em>burning</em> it, Fallon,” Liam’s tone was serious but she could tell he wasn’t angry. She knew her fiancée and she knew the look in his eyes weren’t from anger or fury; they were from disappointment and melancholy. “But you still went through all the lengths to get it written,” he took a few steps forward and placed his hand on her lower back.</p><p>Fallon had gotten so used to that kind of touch over time that such a simple yet meaningful act from Liam was enough to bring tears to her eyes as the realization of what she had done hit her. While she had been dealing with that for quite a few hours already, having Liam see it in person and talking about it with him made her feel even worse. It was the kind of touch Liam would give her after a stressful day, just to pull her closer to him before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before moving down to her lips to welcome her home.</p><p>Whether they were at the Manor or at the hotel room she even called home for a few months, nothing felt better than falling into his embrace after a long day with his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, as she breathed in the cologne she loved so much.</p><p>They hadn’t seen each other in two days and they weren’t exactly on good terms at that moment so it didn’t surprise Fallon in the slightest when all he did was place his hand on her back. Liam didn’t pull her closer to him, he didn’t envelop her in his arms and he didn’t greet her with a kiss. Fallon didn’t deserve it and she knew that. Maybe Liam didn’t deserve that kind of affection from her either, but from what she had experienced in the past couple of days, if someone deserved it less, it was definitely Fallon.</p><p>“Do I want to know why you asked your lawyers to write you a prenup?” Liam asked, focusing his gaze on her, waiting for her to quit staring at the floor so he could look her in the eyes, “and maybe why you’re burning it?”</p><p>“For the sake of our engagement, I think it’s better if you <em>don’t</em> know,” Fallon muttered.</p><p>“Is it because of the fight we had the other day?” No answer. “Fallon, look at me,” reaching for the book she was still holding on her left arm.</p><p>Placing the book carefully on the small glass coffee table next to the couch, Liam wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him the moment she decided to finally look up at him. When his blue eyes met her teary ones, he ran his fingers softly down her face, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as he offered her a soft and small smile, hoping it would at least encourage her to talk instead of behind a concrete wall like she usually did.</p><p>“I understand you’re mad at me for not telling you about your dad being held in Moldavia but what’s really going on with you?” Liam continued. “You haven’t been acting like yourself lately…”</p><p>“I don’t want to fight…” Fallon murmured. “Not again,”</p><p>“I’m keeping my voice at a normal tone and I’m looking you in the eyes because I don’t want to us to start another fight either, Fal,” Liam mentioned, “but you can’t blame me for wanting to know what the hell is going on with you,” he told her. “We keep arguing about how we’re supposed to trust each other and yeah, I didn’t tell you about the Moldavia thing but you’re always the one hiding things from me, Fallon,” he paused, taking a deep breath as he searched for the right words, “I’m not accusing you of anything, before you get all defensive and start lashing out on me. I’m simply stating that one way or another, you always manage to keep some things from me until I eventually find out about it and we end up fighting,”</p><p>“I think keeping things from you is not even the problem here, Liam,” Fallon turned around on her heels, enough to get out of his embrace before walking towards the door.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say it’s <em>the</em> problem, but it’s definitely one of its causes,”</p><p>“You just <em>said</em> it, Liam,” she reached for the doorknob and closed the large wooden door, turning the key to the right easily as she locked it. They had already given the entire house a show when they were fighting a couple of days back and although having another fight was the last thing Fallon wanted, she still felt they needed their privacy. “Whenever there’s a bump in the road, whenever we start on a sensitive subject or even when you pull me out of my comfort zone, I get defensive and I lash out. You <em>literally</em> just said it, Liam,”</p><p>“<em>Again</em>, Fallon, I’m not accusing you of anything…” Liam started but Fallon was faster, speaking up before he could even finish his line of thought.</p><p>“I know you aren’t, babe,” Fallon sat down on the bed end, her tone turning low and soft suddenly, “but it’s not like you’re complimenting me either,” she sighed, “because this is what I do, Liam. This is what I’ve been doing my whole life. It’s something I’ve been doing to my family for as long as I remember and that I’ve been doing to you ever since we got together. Hell, it may have started even <em>before</em> that,” she explained. “You were nothing but kind to me right from the moment we met, agreeing to marry a complete stranger in the middle of the night and I still treated you like crap for months, Liam!”</p><p>“You’re right, you have,” Liam nodded while approaching her, “but when I look at you today, Fal, I don’t see the Fallon I met outside City Hall two years ago. I see a woman that went through a lot, a woman that grew up more in two years than some people grow in a decade and a woman that’s becoming more and more mature every day,” he smiled, locking their fingers together so he could walk them to the couch.</p><p>“<em>Mature</em>, Liam?” Fallon frowned. “I don’t really think a mature person screws up like I do,”</p><p>“I said you’re getting there, Fallon,” Liam replied instantly. “We both know you’re nowhere near where you need to be but you’re on the path to get there, Fal,” he took both her hands in his as soon as they sat down, their knees touching as they faced each other. “None of us had the parents we needed. We both lost one parent too soon and the other was more interested in shaping us into them than actually raising us to be great people,” he brought their joined hands to sit on his knees then looked back at her. “Even though Alexis came back, she lost a great part of your life and she wasn’t around when you needed her the most. It’s okay to be a bit crazy and a bit messed up when you’ve had the life we had growing up, babe,”</p><p>“I think Laura is a <em>thousand</em> times worse than Blake and you’re not even half as crazy as I am, Liam,” Fallon spoke up. “How is it possible that you have a witch as mother as you’re still sane and perfect and I’m the one completely out of her mind?”</p><p>“I’m not perfect, Fallon,” Liam couldn’t help but chuckle at her response. “I’m far from it, actually,” he added, “but maybe I allowed the world and the people around me to help me become the man I am today,” he ran his thumb gently over the back of her hand, tracing small circles against her skin. “I don’t think you’re out of your mind, babe. I just think that either you haven’t experienced this kind of thing with someone you really care about or you <em>have</em> but you didn’t allow it to influence you,” he explained.</p><p>“What does that even mean, Liam?” Fallon raised her tone without even realizing it. Glancing at her, he offered her a comforting smile as he waited for her to calm down. He knew she wasn’t angry and was probably just frustrated with the whole situation.</p><p>“You’re a person that likes to control everything and everyone, Fal,” Liam started. “You panic whenever you feel you’re not in control of the situation and as I got to know you, I realized that it’s because it makes you feel vulnerable and weak. Perhaps it’s because you’ve spent your entire life seeking Blake’s approval on everything you do and in that complicated mind of yours, you think that not having control means you failed something and, by all means, failed your father,” his words were soft and while they stung, Fallon knew hurting her wasn’t his intention.</p><p>Even after everything they had been through the past couple of days and after every horrible thing she had said to him after he got back from Moldavia, he was still there, helping her figure out what was so wrong with her that she kept screwing up.</p><p>“You’re so focused on winning and being the best at everything that you forget that it’s okay to let people in sometimes... during a business negotiation, do you just throw the deal at the other person’s face or do you talk it through?” He asked, hoping the analogy with a more familiar subject would help her see things clearer. “You may start by presenting the one that will maximize your interests and bring you the highest profits but most of the time you have to give in to some of the other part’s clauses throughout the negotiation so you can close the deal, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Fallon nodded, “and you’re going to tell me how the same thing happens in a relationship, aren’t you?” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she followed his train of thought.</p><p>“I can only imagine that even in your past relationships, you never let them in. Maybe because you were scared of getting hurt or simply because you weren’t ready for such a big commitment at the time,” Liam let go of her hands for a moment and raised his right arm, touching her cheek softly before settling his hand on her neck, right beneath her ear.</p><p>“It’s not like that with you, Liam...” Fallon murmured, her eyes travelling to his hand as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek in such a delicate pace. “It’s not,” the words were barely a whisper when they came out of her mouth.</p><p>“I’d like to <em>think</em> it isn’t, Fal,” Liam paused, “but I admit that sometimes I wonder if it really <em>isn’t</em> like that...” he said honestly and Fallon closed her eyes when she felt her chest tightening at his recent confession. “You say you trust me and you tell me things but then you totally freak out when something doesn’t go your way,” he continued. “You rented kids and you created a fake family just so you could get a house and we had to fight and scream at each other in front of a complete stranger for you to realize how messed up that was. Not to mention that we had to <em>fight</em> for you to see that what <em>I</em> want is just as important as what <em>you</em> want in this relationship...”</p><p>Of all the heartfelt conversations they had had ever since they got together, none of them had ever made her feel so bad and so hopeless. Fallon felt a piece of her heart breaking at every kernel of truth that came out of his mouth and if she had to be completely honest with herself, she wasn’t really sure it could be fixed.</p><p>At every sentence Liam spoke, every look he offered or every touch he gave her, Fallon felt her heart drifting more and more from the possibility of ever being glued back together. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the hurt in his matching blue ones and she felt so powerless she didn’t even fight the tears, allowing them to just roll down her cheeks as she stared at him.</p><p>“I believe you trust me, Fal, I’m not saying I don’t, but why do we always have to fight for you to see that?” Liam questioned as his thumb worked on getting rid of her tears. He was hurt and upset but nothing could ever compare to the feeling of seeing the love of his life that miserable and broken. “It’s always the <em>same</em> damn script, Fallon. We fight because you think your opinion is the only one that matters, we both feel miserable and then you get so scared of losing me that you decide to think twice about your actions and you ask me why you’re such a complicated person,” he told her. “Whether it’s about choosing a house, having kids, rescuing your dad on another continent or even writing a prenup, we’re always back to the same place. Fighting until you’re so upset you realize you weren’t exactly right,”</p><p>“What if I don’t <em>know</em> how to be that person, Liam? I’m so used to being alone and doing things on my own that I don’t really know if I <em>can</em> be this person...” Fallon admitted, letting go of his hand completely and rejecting the soft touch on her cheek as she threw herself against the back of the couch. “Yeah, I know I was the one who screwed up during the house hunt and in all the other situations you just mentioned but I don’t know how to fix it, Liam!” She pulled her legs up, settling her bare feet on the couch as she hugged her knees.</p><p>The floral print tuxedo dress pooled around her waist, the belt was suddenly too tight on her body and her make up was horribly smudged but Fallon couldn’t care less as to how she looked at that moment.</p><p>“Maybe this is just who I am! Maybe I was born to screw up one time after another until eventually everyone leaves and I’m back to being on my own again,” Fallon sighed in frustration. “It scares the shit out of me that one day you will realize that and I’m going to lose you forever but not even this constant and terrible feeling seems to be enough to stop me from acting like a completely lunatic, Liam. Why do I tell you that I’m all about compromise and that we should talk about things together and then on the next day I throw all of that out of the window and try to control everything again?”</p><p>Fallon ran a hand through her hair, her fingers getting lost in the long brown waves as she stared into his eyes. Liam didn’t need much to know it was an honest question, one she really didn’t know the answer to. Just like he knew not having that answer was probably what was haunting her so much and bringing her a kind of stress he wasn’t even sure he had ever seen in his fiancée.</p><p>“Because for some reason, that only makes sense in your head when you’re about to lose something you care deeply for,” Liam told her. “It’s all good when you know I’ll be there for you but the second our relationship is threatened, that’s when you realize that you were acting in <em>your</em> best interests, not <em>ours</em>,” he explained. “It makes sense to you now because you’re scared our relationship is in jeopardy but when everything between us is good again, it won’t make as much sense anymore,”</p><p>“Don’t you realize how <em>absurd</em> that sounds, Liam?” Fallon questioned, raising her tone mostly to express that terrible feeling of anxiety and discomfort crawling up her body. “It makes me think that I’m crazy, Liam... and not a good crazy,” she paused. “It makes me wonder if you should just lock me up at a mental hospital kind of crazy,”</p><p>“Okay, Fal, I don’t think we’re <em>there</em> yet.” Liam couldn’t help but smile at her outburst. “You definitely need to work on your feelings and trust issues but maybe this whole mess is the trigger you need to finally understand that you’re not alone in this world and that you have people that care about you,” kicking off his shoes, he settled his feet on the coffee table before throwing one arm over her shoulders.</p><p>“No,” Fallon murmured. She didn’t deserve his soothing touches and she definitely didn’t deserve <em>him</em>.</p><p>“Come here,” Liam spoke softly, bringing her closer to him as she laid her head comfortably on his shoulder. “You need to accept that you don’t have to do everything by yourself, babe,” turning towards her, he placed a long and meaningful kiss on the top of her head. “We’re <em>people</em>, Fallon, you don’t get to control us as if you were taming wild animals... I know it’s not easy and that there’s no recipe but you need to start putting yourself in our shoes so you can understand why we do the things we do for you,”</p><p>While Liam tightened the grip of his arm around her body, he used the other to reach for her legs and gently set them down so the side of her body was resting perfectly against his as she snuggled even closer to him.</p><p>“I understand now that I should have told you about Moldavia because as partners, I’m supposed to tell you when something like that happens,” Liam continued, “but there was a reason why I didn’t tell you and that’s what you need to understand, Fal. Was I wrong for not telling you? Yes, I was. Were you right to be angry at me? Yes, you were,” he explained. “The problem is that you lashed out on me and you said all kind of horrible things about me not trusting you and not caring about your feelings when something that scary and complicated was happening to your father,”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Fallon replied right away. “That was wrong of me, I’m sorry,”</p><p>“You had every right to be mad, Fallon, but you turned it into a huge argument about trust and partnership,” Liam told her. “You suddenly started screaming at my face that I had no right to do what I did when it was <em>your</em> father who was in danger and needed our help. You flat out told me a trustworthy husband would never do such thing, Fallon. Can you even imagine how much that hurt me?” He asked. “And now I find out you wrote a prenup after that fight, which I can only assume has rules of how I should behave in our marriage,”</p><p>“You can’t imagine how much I regret even <em>thinking</em> of that stupid prenup, Liam,” Fallon buried her face in his neck when she felt her eyes would burn if she looked at him while feeling that ashamed.</p><p>“If you’re not happy about something, Fallon, just talk to me,” Liam spoke as he ran his hand up and down her arm. “All you have to do is tell me what’s bothering you and we will figure something out together. Sometimes we will get angrier than we should and yeah, sometimes we will fight and that’s normal. Every couple has disagreements and even ugly fights, but one of the biggest issues in <em>our</em> relationship is that every tiny thing that displeases you turns into an argument,” he told her. “Isn’t it better when we talk to each other without all that anger above our heads? Doesn’t it feel lighter to talk about our problems like this?” He gestured between them. “Although it’s a deep and very emotional conversation, we’re both talking about how we feel in a normal and polite way. I don’t want to hurt you and I’m sure you don’t want to hurt me either so what’s the point of fighting anyway?”</p><p>“It’s just easier to lash out and start screaming when I’m not happy with something,” Fallon confessed. “I understand that I do that more than I should and maybe it’s because I grew up watching my parents do that, not only to their friends and colleagues but to each other as well,” she paused, taking a deep breath as she decided on how to continue. “I could tell you right now that it will never happen again but honestly, Liam? I don’t have the slightest clue of how to be better... I don’t even know if I <em>can</em> be better,”</p><p>“Of course you can, Fal!” Liam exclaimed, placing his hand on her chin so he could look into her eyes. “If you don’t know how to do that yourself, that’s what I’m here for... but you can’t push me away because you don’t agree with the way I’m handling it. I’m not your therapist, Fallon, I’m not here to tell you in bold letters what you should and shouldn’t do. I’m your fiancée, I’m going to be your husband very soon and I’m here to help you be better because I love you, Fal,” he offered her a smile. “You’re aware of your flaws and that’s a great start but you need to allow me to help you... if I do or say something you don’t like, just tell me and I will find another way because this is what compromise really is. I love you in spite of all this shit you pull and that’s not going to change, babe,”</p><p>“What if you can’t help me either?” Fallon questioned. “What if I’m so damaged there’s no going back anymore?”</p><p>“You’re not going to know that unless you <em>actually</em> let me in, Fallon,” Liam replied. “Maybe all you need is a shoulder to cry on sometimes but first, you have to allow yourself to feel and then, you have to let me be there for you,” he spoke softly. “It’s not a switch you turn on and off whenever you want to, Fal. I know how hard it is because I used to push people away too when I was younger because I felt like everyone would leave me like my dad did,” he wrapped his other arm around her fragile body and hugged her as tight as he could for a couple of seconds before placing a kiss on her forehead. “I just want you to focus on freaking out less when something doesn’t go your way. Take a deep breath and think about it twice or how many times you need to process it properly...” He suggested. “Do you think you can try that for me?”</p><p>“Will you call me out on my bullshit when I fail?” Fallon countered.</p><p>“Am I allowed to do that or are you going to throw a vase at me if I call you out?” Liam teased, a playful and happy smile suddenly appearing on their lips.</p><p>“Yeah,” Fallon nodded, “you’re allowed,” she giggled. “I’m also incredibly sorry I threw a vase at you the other night. It was childish and immature… I’m sorry,”</p><p>“Do I need to write a prenup now that we’ve reached this agreement?” Liam asked. “Ouch!” He exclaimed when she hit his shoulder playfully.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to hear that word ever again, Liam,” Fallon groaned, “which reminds me that I should keep burning it,” she mentioned as she leaned forward to grab what was left from her prenup from the coffee table.</p><p>“Let me get mine and we will burn it together,” Liam stood up from the couch without much of a warning and Fallon almost fell against the cushions when his body was no longer there to keep her still.</p><p>“What?” Fallon’s voice broke.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I didn’t exactly <em>write</em> one,” Liam replied as he walked towards her closet. “My mother had her lawyers write it and the first thing she did when she came to Atlanta a couple of weeks ago was give it to,“ he explained, returning with his own document only half a minute later. “I think it was supposed to be a plan B in case Blake couldn’t break us up,”</p><p>“If <em>Laura</em> was responsible for it, I can only imagine I’ll have to face the death penalty if I ever do anything to you,” Fallon shrugged. “Paragraph three. If Liam breaks a nail Fallon has to face the consequences by being sent to the death row,” she mocked.</p><p>“Why would she even write that, Fallon?” Liam couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Have you met your mother, Liam? Maybe there’s another clause in there that says you get everything if I die,” Fallon told him, “so she gets rid of me and you also get a piece of the Carrington empire, which she will probably find a way to get it to herself once she has the perfect opportunity,”</p><p>“Honestly, that does sound like my mother, yeah,” Liam rolled his eyes. Walking back towards the couch, he returned to his seat and reached for the book she was holding to place it on top of his before placing both of them on the coffee table. “This one right here is totally insane but my mother does have a point, Fal,”</p><p>“Oh, she does now?” Fallon groaned, crossing her arms against her chest as she waited for him to develop that thought.</p><p>“We’re <em>billionaires</em>, Fallon,” Liam started. “We have assets and shares in our family’s companies, you have your own company, I have book royalties and if we sit down with our lawyers, we will probably come up with an endless list,” he explained. “I don’t want to start our marriage by writing something that will only be used if it ends,”</p><p>“But maybe we <em>should</em> have one,” Fallon finished his sentence, “well, it seems to be a fair reason considering how much money is involved in this marriage,”</p><p>“Look, I won’t lie and say that it hasn’t crossed my mind but we don’t have to worry about that now,” Liam pulled her closer to him again. “We just had one hell of a conversation and I don’t think I’m ready to start another one but maybe it’s something we should discuss?”</p><p>“As long as we write it together...” Fallon murmured, “and as long as it’s <em>only</em> business and money related and not this crap about how we should act towards each other,” she glanced at the one <em>she</em> had written and rolled her eyes at the remaining half of the book. “I think we could have one, yeah. To be honest, I couldn’t really care less about it now but if you think it’s something we should do, then we do it, no problem,”</p><p>“Right now I’m going to head down to the kitchen to make us something to eat while you get rid of these clothes and make up,” Liam started, “then I’m going to run you a warm bubble bath and light your favorite orange blossom scented candles and then we’re going to stay there until we have to reheat the water at least three times,” he mentioned, finally getting the smile he loved so much from his fiancée. “For some reason I agreed to Sam’s idea of kidnapping you for a bachelorette party after that nasty fight we had and I haven’t seen you in two days,” he stood up then offered her one of his hands. “We can discuss all of that prenup bureaucracy later... right now I just want to enjoy a peaceful and romantic night with my girl,” he looked at her, the corner of his mouth curving up as he gave her his most beautiful smirk.</p><p>“That does sound amazing,” Fallon smiled back while taking his hand. “I still don’t understand how you’re still here after everything...” He tightened his fingers around her hand and pulled her up, immediately wrapping his arms around her so he could give her a proper hug.</p><p>“I love you, Fal,” Liam whispered softly as he ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>Fallon snuggled against his chest, throwing her arms around his lower back while she listened to his heartbeat. Their height difference allowed Liam to completely envelop her in his arms and place a kiss on the top of her head as he played carefully with her brown strands. The fire crackled in the fireplace, erasing from existence at least half of the prenup Fallon regretted even writing as it fade away slowly, burning the few wood still left. As much as they both craved that romantic bath he had just mentioned, nothing felt better than being right there, holding each other close as Liam whispered soft words of comfort to her.</p><p>“Nothing is going to make me leave you, babe,” Liam murmured. “I’m right here. Forever, okay?” She nodded against his chest, tightening her arms around him.</p><p>“I’m sorry for everything, Liam. I really am,” Fallon looked up at him. “I love you more than anything and I promise I will try to be better,”</p><p>“Just remember that it’s okay to ask for help when you feel you’re at a dead end,” Liam replied, “because I will be here for you, Fal, through every step of the way,” he offered her a smile before leaning in for a passionate kiss.</p><p>“You promise?” Fallon asked softly.</p><p>“I promise,” Liam spoke between kisses, “I will be here, Fal, no matter what,”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!</p><p>I'm in desperate need of some real and meaningful conversation between these two, but a girl can hope, right? We're probably looking at a year without Dynasty so we might be able to fix the entire season with fanfics haha.</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>